


Pin Money

by TiamatsChild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza does this every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Money

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fma_fic_contest at Livejournal, prompt 54, "Anger".

It was a weekly ritual. Riza slid into the potting shed, and stepped onto a chair to take down the stack of clay pots kept on the rafters. 

It was empty. There was nothing in the pots but pots. 

Riza bit her lip. She'd misjudged. This week's egg money would have to stay in her pocket until she could find a new place. 

Where to put it, she wondered as she set the pots back. Her last place, behind the soap flakes in the laundry cupboard, her father had spent on a treatise on mushrooms, which had turned out to be a good purchase - Riza had dried quite a lot of mushrooms this spring - but if it hadn't been for the other purse in the attic, which she tried not to visit often, the gas would've been shut off, and Riza knew that the wood stove was not an acceptable substitute. 

Where to put it?

Maybe in the pantry, a match box behind the kitchen twine. Maybe if she split it up. Some could go under her mother's silver. Some could go in the dairy, and some could go in the cellar.

When Riza grew up, she would have a bank account. She would have an account at the most respected and skeptical bank she could find, and she would never give the number to anyone else. The only place she'd put it would be in her will. 

She sighed. When she grew up.


End file.
